


Catharsis

by minsnsd



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kim Minkyeung Needs A Hug, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Why Did I Write This?, think greys anatomy, will remove pristin stage name tags once their non-pristin ones are established tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsnsd/pseuds/minsnsd
Summary: Meet Kim Minkyeung - her sole job is to put people back together, to fix the unfixable and look good doing it. And she's damn good at it. Her problem? Just about everything else outside the hospital.Introducing Kang Yaebin, the newest addition to their surgical resident clan, an all-star. Her problem? She wants to fix Kim Minkyeung's broken heart.
Relationships: Jung Eunwoo/Kang Gyeongwon, Jung Eunwoo/Kang Kyungwon | Yuha, Kang Yaebin/Kim Minkyeung, Kang Yebin | Rena/Kim Minkyung | Roa
Kudos: 7





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a 2am impulse I planned entirely in my head. The words kinda came tumbling out onto a Word document, idek much about medicine and surgery, and it hasn't been beta'd but will that stop me? Absolutely not. Let me know if I should stop writing altogether in the comments please. But don't be mean I'm shy.
> 
> I also decided each chapter will be named after a song, or a relevant lyric to the song. For this chapter I give you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNGcFwlDL4o

_September 18 th 2019_

_19:23_

When faced with a difficult task a lot of people like to say “It’s not like it’s brain surgery” as a way to ease their nerves. To make the reality of their situation less daunting. In Minkyeung’s case, nearly every daunting situation she’s faced with is brain surgery. Minkyeung has just started the night shift as the neurosurgery fellow on call for the night, and her first trauma just came rolling through the doors. A patient, aged 23, suffering from grand mal seizures after a traumatic brain injury.

“Okay, let’s page Bada to C.T and make sure the machine is available for us to use the second the seizures stop. And let’s get 3mg of diazepam, this seizure has already gone on long enough!” Minkyeung pulled her hair back as she gives out commands. Calm, assertive, yet confident. That’s all you can be in a situation where someone’s life is quite literally in your hands. Whatever you were feeling before you place your eyes on the patient is gone and all that matters in that moment is saving a life.

_19:50_

“Okay Bada, I want you to tell me what we’re looking at here”

Kim Bada, known amongst her fellow residents Kim’s prodigy, is Minkyeung’s right hand; the heir to the neuroscience throne if you must. Her somewhat mousy demeanour led her class to believe she wasn’t one of the ones to watch, but when she drilled burr holes into a man’s skull unaccompanied, yet flawlessly, on the second week of residency, everyone decided to pay attention.

“Bae Sungyeon, aged 23, grand mal seizures following a fall which seems to be caused by…Minky is that an aneurysm?”

“Yes, it is, well done. It is extremely large; the fall could’ve been caused by the aneurysm pressing down on nerves signalling to the legs. With the positioning of it, Ms Bae would’ve likely been experiencing some numbness in her legs before the fall. Either way we need to get into the O.R as soon as possible and evacuate it, before it ruptures and causes a whole new set of issues” Minkyeung pauses to look to her colleague “such as death.”

Bada gets up immediately to call up to the O.R and get the patient back onto the gurney for transport.

_September 19 th 2019_

_06:21_

“Okay Sungyeon, I need you to wiggle your toes for me...

Okay good, now follow the light for me with your eyes...

Perfect!” Minkyeung exclaims. No matter how many surgeries she does she will never get over her fear of leaving someone paralyzed, or worse, which she can’t even bring herself to think about. “Me and the other Dr. Kim here just wanted to check in before our shifts ended. We were able to clip the aneurysm without any complications, so barring any post-op issues, you should be discharged fairly quickly.”

Sungyeon nodded, too physically exhausted to properly thank her doctors, but hoping the appreciation was showing on her face all the same. Minkyeung and Bada exited the patient’s room and head to the doctor’s lounge to sign off for the day.

“Unnie” Bada starts in a saccharine sweet voice, effortlessly slipping into the Korean their friendship group use despite being in Europe. “Breakfast at Kwonsso?” Kwonsso; the Korean restaurant in a somewhat questionable area of town, open 24/7 and makes the most authentic Korean food this side of the globe.

“Uh yes, sign me up! Let’s go.” Minkyeung could’ve pretended Bada asking for a favour was an inconvenience to her but realistically, she was starving, she loved Kwonsso, and she couldn’t say no to Bada if she tried. They maintained a professional relationship on the surgical floor, as a senior resident and her fellow – but following on from Bada’s rebellious moment as an intern, they instantly clicked adopting a sisterly friendship, with Minkyeung making sure Bada never went too crazy.

_07:47_

Plates steaming with rice, soups and meats; the two girls wasted very little time on conversation, and dug right into their breakfast, entirely exhausted after a long shift. Once Bada had eaten enough to replenish her energy she began talking.

“So, I hear Eunwoo’s class is getting a new transfer resident. Y’know, to replace Clark? I think I read that her name was Kang Yerin or something?? Either way, it’ll be exciting to see if someone else can compete with me, Eunwoo and Kyla, class is beginning to get a little bit boring, since we’re the only ones with any chance of surviving residency. I want some-“ Minkyeung had long zoned Bada’s chatter out, nodding when she figured it would be appropriate. She loved her little sister to death but there was very little more important to her than food, especially after a long shift. It’s not that she didn’t care, she’ll just meet this Yerin when Eunwoo inevitably introduces her to their circle. “Unnie are you even listening to me!!” Minkyeung immediately snaps out of her internal monologue to look over at Bada, who’s feigning annoyance.

“Yes Bada, you’re hoping Yerin, the new girl, will do neuro and keep you on your toes. I’m sure I’ll meet her on the wards soon enough. If not, I’m sure Eunwoo and Gyeongwon will kidnap her.” At that both of the girls let out content laughs. And the rest of their morning went on just like that, with gossip and laughter between two best friends. This was the good part of life for Minkyeung; keeping busy, keeping people alive, keeping her friends happy. This was the part of her life that she could handle – she was good at these things and she knew exactly what emotions and thought processes she needed to carry out these tasks perfectly.

_12:36_

This, however, was a task she could not carry out so perfectly. Since she worked the night shift, Minkyeung was exhausted. She had just come home from spending time with Bada and wanted nothing more than to sleep in her shared flat with Gyeongwon, but she couldn’t. This was a task that didn’t require particular thought processes and emotions but relied on the absence of them, and the anxieties that come with them when you’re left alone with them. Minkyeung had managed to adapt to the many aspects of her life that had changed since 2017 but this, sleeping alone, wasn’t one of them. Despite the thoughts going around and around in her mind, Minkyeung was able to find sleep.

_“Minkyeung it’s time. You know she doesn’t have a choice” but Minkyeung wouldn’t listen. All she could hear was a muffled siren in her mind. All she could see was **her** , and she didn’t want to see anything else for the rest of her life. Bada, in her first year at the time and still on shift, had to do her job; as a Surgical Intern and as a Friend._

_“Minkyeung, I can’t imagine how much this is hurting you but you have to breathe for me” Bada had never been in this situation before. How does she comfort her friend at a time where there is no comfort, only pain? Minkyeung took a step backward, and was completely still. And then she fell._

_“Minkyeung!_

_Minkyeung!!”_

_14:08_

“Minkyeung!!” Gyeongwon had come home to find Minkyeung crying and yelling out in her sleep. Something not entirely uncommon since the events of 2017, but it hurts to see her friend like that just as much each time she falls apart. Minkyeung abruptly sat up in her bed to Gyeongwon shaking her shoulder. Fuck, she thought. Once again, she had been crying in her sleep. She doesn’t even feel as if she had been resting but one look at the clock next to her bed tells her she’s wasted over an hour of her day.

“Hey, stop crying, I’m here now, it’s okay” Gyeongwon pulled the girl into a hug and began patting her hair. But it’s not okay, and it hasn’t been okay for years Minkyeung thought. And immediately felt guilty for those thoughts because, her friends, all of them, tried their absolute best to make everything okay. But it wasn’t. “Why didn’t you message me to let me know you wanted to rest? I know you sleep better when someone is there with you? I would’ve come home from Eunwoo’s house straight away – she would’ve understood.” And Minkyeung knows Eunwoo would understand, she knows all her friends understand. But that doesn’t stop her from feeling like a massive burden in Gyeongwon and Eunwoo’s relationship. Someone that Eunwoo will eventually grow to hate, and probably Gyeongwon too.

Upon realising she hadn’t responded; the girl simply nods her head and apologises. “Hey, no apologising. Now lie down and go back to sleep, I’ll take a nap with you as well. I’m gonna set an alarm for 6 because all of us are going out drinking later.” Now that was an idea Minkyeung could get behind. She smiled through teary eyes and lay back down with Gyeongwon’s arms wrapped around her waist. This time it was a dreamless sleep.


End file.
